Sylph
Sylph is a Wind unit, who made her debut in Anime Gacha as a 6-Star Unit of the World Element case. She also has her own mini-game in Anime Arcade, "Swift Sylph". She also appears in Gacha Resort and Gacha World. In Gacha World, she appears as the fourth boss of the game. She is a great spirit along with Undine and Efreet and acts as peacekeeper between the two as a kind of de facto leader. She can be found in the fifth area of Elementia, where she has been corrupted by a nightmare. Her special skill is "Tornado Wind". Sylph sends a green whirlwind at a column of enemies, doing Wind damage. Her leadership skill is "Fairy Protection" which decreases all incoming damage by 20%. She was created by Luni. Winter Sylph In Anime Gacha, her Winter Sylph varient after appeared in the Winter Holiday case as a 5-Star Unit. Snowball Sylph Her 6-star Snowball Sylph variant in Gacha World was added as part of the Christmas Update. Her special attack is "Winter Spirit", in which Sylph creates a snowman that launches a barrage of snowballs at a single enemy, doing Wind damage. Her leadership skill is "Windy Winter" which increases the maximum hitpoints and attack value of all wind units in the party by 30%. Story Snowball Sylph's Lore from Gacha World Sylph, the Elemental Spirit of Wind has a major role in regard to the season of winter. Her secondary prowess, the power to turn things into ice, allows her to influence the climate of the world through the winds that have been traversing over it. Making the wind colder, it becomes cold enough for the entire season to be winter, lasting for about four months. It would be a gradual process, but it is stable enough to last for four months. Snowflakes appear from the clouds falling down in a gentle hail of coldness are a sign of Sylph's power influencing the weather. They are solidified energies of frozen life that melts eventually giving crops and plants the nutrition they need to survive in the cold weather without heat. It is also harmless for people as they are also simply solid, brittle forms of ice for children to be played with. Snow is formed when snowflakes accumulate in the falling hail during winter. They are usually more condensed than the snowflakes, and due to the cold climate it is in, it would be hard to melt on its own. With Sylph's power of influencing the winter to be a cold one, people would mostly enjoy making snowballs, crafting snowmen and molding the snow like as if they are clay, being the usual plaything for children. Quotes "The spirit of Wind shall make you fly away!" - Sylph's skill quote in Gacha World "Can't catch me! I'm right behind you!" - Sylph in Anime Gacha "Let's celebrate with everyone!" - Winter Sylph in Anime Gacha "Come forth Spirit of Winter! Snowball!!" - Snowball Sylph's skill quote in Gacha World Additional Images Snowballsylphgw.png|Snowball Sylph's sprite in Gacha World Sylphafs.jpg|Sylph's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Wintersylphafs.jpg|Winter Sylph's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wind Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Arcade Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters